Nightmare Night
by Elli-Kagami
Summary: Nightmare Night is here, and everything seems to be going fine. But why exactly do ponies believe in the curse of Nightmare Moon? And who exactly is this mysterious pony that hasn't been seen by anypony before? Punishment... To the moon! -Rated T because little kids mightn't wanna read this- -I fail at summaries- -Oneshot, complete-


After many hours of preparation and hard work, the decorations set for the event taking place tonight are complete. There are banners connecting from one top corner of the room to the other, and so on for the rest of the walls. There is a table near the back full of delicious treats; candy, chips, chocolate and various other food. Honey Petal looks admiringly around the room. "Finally."

"I see that you've managed everything well, haven't you?" Honey turns her head to see a purple coloured unicorn standing at the door of the hall.

"Oh, Twilight..." she starts. Honey knows Twilight as a pony who is well liked by others in Ponyville. "I didn't think I would manage, but I guess I did."

Twilight's eyes scan the room carefully. It's as if she's taking in every possible detail. "Hmm... You did. Yes, this is excellent! Well, the guests will be here soon. If you'll excuse me." And with that, Twilight is gone. Honey remembers meeting Twilight last year. She was new to Ponyville, and Twilight gave her a little tour. Apart from her own group of friends, Honey doesn't really speak to anypony in Ponyville. This party tonight will be a chance for her to get to know some ponies.

"We're heeereeee!" shouts a pony. Honey recognises who the pony is straight away. She looks over at the door to see five ponies standing there. The one who shouted is bouncing up and down on the spot, and giggling.

"It's good to see you all. Is somepony excited for tonight?" Honey looks at her hyper friend, Belle.

"Yeah I am! Wooowww... The decorations look so cool!" replies Belle, who has stopped bouncing on the spot. She takes in the scene.

"You can enter the hall, you know," Honey says. Her friends do so. They stand there, not sure what to do. It's too quiet in the room, since nopony else is here yet.

"So... When is everypony coming, Honey?" asks Love Charmer. She is a pony who is careful when it comes to making decisions. And though she doesn't like to brag about it, or even mention it, she can be brave when necessary.

Honey looks at her friend when she speaks. "I'm not so sure... Twilight just went outside, so maybe she's meeting the guests?" she suggests.

"Maybe," Love Charmer says.

"Hey Cloud Dasher! Let's have a race around the hall to see who's the fastest!" challenges Belle, suddenly. She's usually challenging people to races, especially when she thinks she has the advantage. She lifts herself off the ground and flaps her wings to keep her up. She prepares to start the race.

"You're on," replies Cloud Dasher, feeling confident. His wings are slightly under-developed, so he doesn't fly much. He must be feeling inspired to win tonight or something. He also lifts himself into the air.

Honey's eyes widen. "Hey! No, no, no! You're not flying around this room. That is simply unacceptable!"

"Awww, come on. We're bored!" Belle whines.

"No!" Honey shouts.

"That just ruins the fun, doesn't it?" sighs Moonlit Twister.

"Don't be so moody," Honey says, turning to face her friend. He is known for his moody comments and rude ways. Despite that fact, he can be quite a wise pony. Moonlit Twister sticks his tongue out at Honey. "Hmph!"

"Hey, I can hear some noises outside," says Starry Chord, changing the subject. The six ponies turn to face the door. Several regular Ponyville ponies are walking through into the hall.

"Darn!" Honey gasps, forgetting to switch the lights off. She rushes over to the hall door and pushes her way past the ponies. She finds the light switch and presses it.

"OH MY GOD, NIGHTMARE MOON IS MESSING WITH THE LIGHTS!" screams Belle, over-reacting like she always does. Everypony turns to stare at her. She goes red in the face and sinks down. Honey goes back over to her friends to hear them discussing Belle's outburst.

"-is Nightmare Moon anyway?"

"Hey, I'm back," Honey announces, standing with her friends.

"You haven't read the books?" Belle questions, staring at Starry Chord.

"Uh... No," he says.

"I've heard about Nightmare Moon... She's kinda creepy," Love Charmer interrupts. Honey is confused.

"Who exactly is Nightmare Moon?" she asks.

"Let me explain!" Belle shouts. The other five look at her. "So you all know how Equestria is ran by Princess Celestia, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, one thousand years ago, there was another princess who ruled Equestria with Celestia. Her name was Princess Luna and she was Celestia's younger sister. They don't know the exact details, but Princess Luna hated Celestia and the sun so she wanted eternal night time. That's where she got her name - Nightmare Moon. Anyway... She tried to take over Equestria by refusing to let her sister raise the sun. It was terrible. Apparently she destroyed an entire castle just trying to take Celestia down. She was sent to the moon on that day, and that day was officially named Nightmare Night," Belle explains.

It takes the other five a few moments to process this information. Moonlit Twister is the first to speak. "What kind of stupid story is that?"

"It's not a story!" Belle snaps.

"Prove it," Moonlit Twister says.

"Fine! Do you all know how we leave candy in front of a statue in the Everfree Forest?"

"Uh-huh?"

"That statue is Nightmare Moon! Duh. If we don't leave the candy for her, she'll come back and eat us all!" Belle shouts, starting to become dramatic.

"Eat us all?" Moonlit Twister scoffs.

"That's a bit unlikely," Cloud Dasher says.

"If it was so stupid, then why would people do it each year in fear?" Belle asks.

"We've only lived in Ponyville for six months," Love Charmer says. "How would you know what ponies here do?"

"I was told by that pony who lives on the farm that we need to do it. She said it's a tradition around here," Belle replies.

"What pony on a farm?" interrupts a pony. The six turn their heads to look at who just spoke. Standing there is an orange-coloured pony with a white sheet over them. Two holes are there so they can see out of it. On top of their head is a cowboy hat.

"Applejack!" Belle excitedly shouts.

"Howdy there, Belle," says the pony, known as Applejack.

"Applejack, you know all about the tradition of Nightmare Night! Right?" Belle asks. Applejack nods.

"Indeed I do. Sorry for bein' rude and interruptin', but I just overheard somepony talkin' about a certain pony on a farm," she says.

"It's okay," Belle smiles.

"So Apple...Whatever your name is. Do you know about it?" Moonlit Twister asks.

"It's Applejack," she corrects. "And I do. It's a mighty scary story, but I read all about it in one of Twilight's books. I'll tell ya a story 'bout one Nightmare Night. It was some time around two years ago. A pony - a careless one - didn't leave any candy out for Nightmare Moon's statue 'cause he thought it was a stupid idea. But when it came to the next day, all they found of him was his costume and candy by Nightmare Moon's statue."

"No way!" Honey gasps, surprised.

"That's unsettling..." Starry Chord mumbles.

"It is, ain't it? That's why you definitely have ta leave a candy offerin' for Nightmare Moon this year! I know that you've only been here for a few months, but I just have ta tell ya now. Okay?" Applejack warns. The six ponies nod.

"That's what I was trying to tell everypony else, but they weren't believing me," Belle says.

"Well now they know," Applejack replies. "Sorry Belle, but I gotta go. I wish I could stick around with ya, but I'm gonna go see my friends now. It was nice ta see ya! And the rest of you too." And with that, Applejack casually trots off as if she never said anything worrying at all.

"...Does it suddenly feel cold in here?" Love Charmer asks, shivering uncontrollably.

"Of course not. It's all part of a mind game," Moonlit Twister says.

"And why are you so sure of yourself there?" Belle questions, glancing at him.

"Because I just am," Moonlit Twister replies.

"Can we just-"

"Attention everypony!" A voice comes over the speakers and all the ponies in the room turn to face the stage. Honey looks around and notices that the whole room is full of different ponies. She's surprised that there are so many. The Mayor of Ponyville, Mayor Mare, is standing on the stage. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to the Nightmare Night party. I'd also like to thank Honey Petal, a rather new pony here, for setting up all of the decorations. They look great! And, a thank you to Twilight for supervising Honey and making sure all the guests got here."

"Well you know, Honey did do all the great work..." Belle whispers. Honey nudges her friend, telling her to shut up. "You gotta stop being so modest."

"Shh," Honey hisses.

"I hope that you all have a good night! Remember, it's going to be a long night. I hope that we can all stay here to watch Princess Celestia raise the first sun of the new month!" Mayor Mare says through the microphone. She goes off stage and then another pony comes on. She is pink-coloured and has a fluffy pink mane.

"Oh! I know her!" Love Charmer excitedly says, trying not to be too loud.

"Heyyyy everypony!" greets the pink pony.

"Pinkie Pieee! Over here!" Love Charmer exclaims, jumping up and down in the crowd. The pony, Pinkie Pie, sees Love Charmer doing this.

"Hey Charm! I'll be over in a second!" Pinkie Pie replies.

"How the heck do you know that hyper pony?" Cloud Dasher asks.

"Is there a problem with hyper ponies?" Belle glares at him. Cloud Dasher gulps.

"...Nope."

"I'll be in charge of the music tonight, everypony! My buddy DJ Pon-3 will be dropping the bass and taking requests, so don't hesitate to ask her! Let's have a fantastic Nightmare Night and see this month to its end!" Pinkie Pie announces. She giggles and then rushes off stage. Honey looks over at the DJ Table at the side of the stage. She sees a pony standing there who looks like she's never seen a DJ Table before in her life. So, she decides to go over and see her.

"Hello there. I'm Honey Petal, the one who's in charge of most things I guess... Pardon me for asking, but do you know how to use that?" DJ Pon-3 looks at Honey, then blinks. A smirk forms on her face, but she doesn't say a word. "Do you speak?"

"Pfft." DJ Pon-3 rolls her eyes. She uses her magic to put on her famous glasses.

"I'm just being considerate... I guess?" Honey starts to feel awkward as the two of them stand there and do nothing. "So you know how to use it?"

DJ Pon-3 nods, then uses her magic to lift on a pair of ear-covering headphones. She starts to play the music. In the end, it's Honey that's confused. And she doesn't know how to use it. DJ Pon-3 turns the volume up to... _11._ "Isn't that a little lo-"

"WUB-A-DUB-DUB, MOTHERBUCKERS! It's Nightmare Night and we're gonna bring the building down!" DJ Pon-3 exclaims.

"C-Could you turn it down a little?" Honey requests, trying to shout over the very loud dubstep music. Her ears begin to hurt, so she covers them. It doesn't make much of a difference though. The floor is vibrating due to the song being so loud. There's no escaping this one.

"WHAT WAS 'AT?" DJ Pon-3 shouts.

"I said-! Oh, never mind..." Honey walks away from the DJ and leaves the whole thing behind her.

The door is pushed open by one pony. Standing at the door are three very late mares; Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy. "Oh, goodness! The event has already started!" gasps Rarity.

"We're only a couple of minutes late. It's not like anypony noticed us arriving terribly-"

"Late."

"Awwww, crap!"

Standing in front of the three mares is nopony other than Twilight. She has good timing when it comes to interrupting Rainbow Dash. "And did you three expect to get away with being late to Ponyville's biggest event?"

"I-I had no part in this. Honestly I didn't... But Rainbow Dash was playing practical jokes on the ponies on her way here, and Rarity was taking so long with picking a costume to wear..." Fluttershy says, basically being a snitch. Rainbow Dash and Rarity are shocked.

"I was _not _playing practical jokes!" Rainbow Dash protests.

"I was _not _taking so long with picking a costume to wear! Fashion is serious business, Fluttershy!" Rarity shouts. Twilight sighs.

"Okay Fluttershy. You can go and join the others," Twilight says. Fluttershy gives a sigh of relief then dashes off. "You two have some explaining to do."

Pinkie Pie is currently talking to Love Charmer. It's like they are twins or something, since they share common interests such as... Well, anything hyper. "My first real Nightmare Night was sooo cool! My family weren't impressed with the mess I made with the decorations though," says Pinkie Pie.

"I remember my first Nightmare Night. I was scaring little foals with a super creepy costume and a voice-changer," responds Love Charmer. The two of them laugh. "It was really funny."

"Excuse me everypony!" Another interruption from Mayor Mare comes over the speakers. "I'm sorry to interrupt once again, but it's time to leave the candy offering for Nightmare Moon."

"Not this again..." Moonlit Twister complains.

"If you'd like to collect the candy to offer to Nightmare Moon, then it can be found at the back. Thank you! When you've got your offering, please line up outside in an orderly fashion."

Everypony starts to fill up at the back to collect what they need. Moonlit Twister where he is, simply because he thinks the whole idea of a candy offering is silly. "Hey Twister, why haven't you got your candy?" Love Charmer asks, walking up to him.

"Because it's a ridiculous pony story that's been made up," Moonlit Twister says.

"Are you kidding? If it was so fake then why is everypony here doing it?"

Moonlit Twister shrugs. "Maybe they're just all gullible, like you are."

"I'm not-!"

"Come on Charm, let's get goin'!" calls Pinkie Pie, interrupting her conversation with Moonlit Twister.

"Oh... Coming Pinkie!" Love Charmer takes a final look at Moonlit Twister. "Twister... You have to do this." She walks away quickly to catch up to Pinkie Pie. Moonlit Twister shakes his head slowly.

The hall is now empty. Moonlit Twister is the last one to exit. He's going to follow the crowd and pretend to leave some candy, but he won't actually do it. As he exits, he notices that the DJ is still in the hall. She's putting away her equipment and moving it backstage. This makes Moonlit Twister want to know what she's doing. So, he trots over to her. "Hey... DJ Pon-3, is it?"

She looks at him, then blinks. "Nah, it's Vinyl," she says.

"Right. Why aren't you going to leave the candy offering?" Moonlit Twister asks. Vinyl laughs.

"Could ask you the same thing."

"Oh, right back at me! But... Do you believe in the whole Nightmare Moon scare story?" Moonlit Twister wonders.

Vinyl shakes her head. "Do I look like some kinda idiot? That story's a load."

"I see."

"But do ya mind buzzin' off? I got some things to attend to," Vinyl says.

"Like... What?"

"Like stuff that isn't any of your business!" Vinyl shouts. Moonlit Twister steps back.

"Okay, sorry."

"Get goin'!" she demands. Moonlit Twister nods and rushes out of the hall. He feels a little intimidated by the DJ Vinyl, so he runs as fast as he can out of the building. When he opens the door to exit the building, he bumps into a pony that he hasn't seen before. He has a green and yellow mane and a light brown coloured coat. Moonlit Twister and the stallion fall onto the ground due to the collision.

"Wanna watch where you're going?" he growls.

"Sorry..." Moonlit Twister apologises, standing up. The stallion also stands up. "Have I seen you around before?"

"No." He prepares to move, but Moonlit Twister continues to ask questions. He's suspicious of this pony.

"And what's your name?"

"What are you, a detective?" he scoffs.

"Well, no. But-"

"But nothing!"

"Actually, I'm doing a report on ponies for the uh... The newspaper," Moonlit Twister lies.

"Name's Wooden Toaster. My age isn't necessary. Now let me go!" snaps Wooden Toaster. He shoves past Moonlit Twister and enters the Ponyville Townhall building.

_There's something unusual about that pony... _Moonlit Twister thinks.

**...**

The ponies have left their candy offering for Nightmare Moon and the party has been started up again. Moonlit Twister is standing in the hall with his friends. DJ Vinyl and Wooden Toaster aren't anywhere to be seen, and Moonlit Twister slowly lets the situation go. However, his friends have not let anything go. "He didn't even leave his candy offering!" Love Charmer shouts.

"Nightmare Moon is gonna come back and take you away, Twister!" Belle exclaims.

"Pfft..." Moonlit Twister mutters.

"I hope you've done everything you wanna do," Starry Chord says.

"Because you're not gonna see the light of tomorrow," Cloud Dasher adds, smirking. He prods Moonlit Twister in the side with his hoof.

"If we want to settle in even more with Ponyville and its residents, we have to follow their traditions. That way, we can earn their respect," Honey says.

"What, so it's okay for ponies who have lived here all of their life not to leave an offering?" Moonlit Twister asks.

"That's different," Honey sighs.

"Just explain to me how it's different. They shouldn't have extra rights, nor should they get away with it."

"Come on, guys! It's Nightmare Night. We shouldn't be arguing!" Love Charmer tries. Her voice goes unheard by Moonlit Twister and Honey, who are now arguing about who is right and who isn't. Love Charmer sighs.

"Let's go somewhere else..." Starry Chord says. The four ponies walk away from the two who are arguing.

"Honey, I'm just tired of how you think you know the most out of our group. You're always trying to be the one to resolve things in a calm manner, but it makes the situation worse. I'm expressing my views on what I think is right, but you're just trying to stamp them out. So forget it, okay?" Moonlit Twister finishes what he's saying, then walks away.

"But..." Honey gives a sigh. She turns her own way and walks off.

The hours begin to drag by. Most ponies can keep themselves entertained, but some are trying not to fall asleep and they're getting bored. But when it's finally time for the sun to be raised, everypony knows it. The music comes to a stop and the Mayor goes on stage. Everypony falls silent. "Thank you everypony for attending this Nightmare Night party. I am very thankful that you could all stay to watch the month come to its end. Now it is time to watch the first sunrise of the month and to thank Princess Celestia for keeping Equestria safe for one thousand years."

Rarity is standing on one side of the curtain, ready to pull it open. "And now..." she starts. "I present to you, Princess Celestia!" She uses her magic to pull on the curtain strings, and they are pulled back. Everypony expects to see Princess Celestia standing behind them. However, an unsettling feeling arises when they see that she is _not there._

"Oh no... Where's Princess Celestia?" Belle worriedly asks. Everypony is shocked.

"Um... I think that something has went wrong..." Rarity says, trying not to get in a panic. All lighting suddenly disappears from the room. There were backup lights the whole time, but they have just went off. Everypony gasps loudly.

"E-Everypony, calm down! I'm sure that there's just a problem with the-" Mayor Mare's assuring speech is cut off by the sound of a piano starting to play. The group of six friends stand close together.

"What's going on?" Honey squeaks. It plays for ten seconds, then fades out. After silence, it loudly comes back in. A light focuses on the centre of the stage. Mayor Mare and Rarity are gone, and there is only a piano there. Sitting at a chair is a pony that only Moonlit Twister recognises. Next to him is DJ Pon-3. The piano fades out once again.

"Wooden Toaster... And Vinyl," Moonlit Twister mumbles.

"What?" Love Charmer asks.

"They're the ones who are-"

"Muhahahaha!" The sound of evil laughter can be heard, then loud music starts to play. Vinyl is controlling it.

"I-It's Nightmare Moon!" Starry Chord shouts.

"Indeed it is, young pony," says Nightmare Moon. Her coat is as black as night and her mane is glowing blue, as well as sparkling with small stars. She stands on the stage with Wooden Toaster and Vinyl.

"Your favourite princess is back. She has been stuck on the moon, but don't fret... She isn't a nightmare any more," says Wooden Toaster, smirking evilly.

"I wanted to rule Equestria and wanted eternal night, but some selfish pony didn't give me what I wanted. So I've sent your precious Celestia somewhere safe for now. Hahaha!" Nightmare Moon laughs. Her voice echoes throughout the hall, and everypony is terrified. "Ah yes... I think I'll take this one!" She unexpectedly fires up her horn and aims several darts of magic at the crowd.

"Ah!"

Ponies begin to run around in a panic and hide underneath tables. One pony is hit by the shot of magic and is frozen on the spot. "H-Help... Help!"

"The night... Shall last... **Forever!**" shouts Nightmare Moon, and proudly laughs. She continues to use her magic to try and hit ponies. The ones that miss ponies destroy parts of the building.

"With a royal farewell and an animate spell... You won't have long to prepare."

"The darkness is rising again. This is what a real Nightmare Night is like!" Nightmare Moon shouts. The group of six try to stay together, but Nightmare Moon makes sure that it doesn't happen. "Ah... You." She flies over to Moonlit Twister. His friends scream and run away. He stands there, unable to move. He looks up at the terrifying ruler, legs trembling. Nightmare Moon stares into his eyes, full of anger.

"P-Princess..." Moonlit Twister says. He wishes he wasn't so foolish now. He wishes he just left Nightmare Moon a candy offering, then he'd be fine now. Or at least he wouldn't be in danger right now.

"Do you think you're special?" Nightmare Moon asks. He shakes his head, and stares down at the ground. He screws his eyes shut, scared to death. She shouts in his face. "Look at your ruler when she is speaking!"

"Y-Yes, Princess!" Moonlit Twister looks up at her, willing to do anything to escape.

"Tell me, Moonlit Twister. Do you think you can get away with not leaving an offering for me? You may be new to Ponyville but I don't like when people disobey traditions! Tell me... Did you think that nothing would happen? Huh?" Nightmare Moon interrogates. Moonlit Twister can't speak. "Answer me!" She shouts in a demanding voice.

"P-Princess, don't hurt him!" begs a pony. Nightmare Moon and Moonlit Twister turn to face who shouted. It's Love Charmer.

"Charm, don't!" Moonlit Twister shouts.

"Hahaha! So disobedient. I'm a princess, not a pony you can shout demands at! I'll have you both turned into inanimate statues for the rest of your days!" Nightmare Moon threatens. She fires up her magic and shoots it at Love Charmer. She tries to dodge but it's too late. The other four who are part of the group are huddled together in one corner of the room, tears falling from their eyes.

"Girls, we have to do something!" Nightmare Moon turns around, hearing some sort of plan. Standing together are Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. She sees that they are trying to run away.

"Hahaha! Do you think that you can escape from your princess?" Nightmare Moon asks. She flies over to the six mares and stares down at them. Twilight steps forward.

"W-We aren't frightened of you, Nightmare Moon. We know that you were once a beautiful ruler of Equestria... There has to be some heart in there, right?" Nightmare Moon stares at Twilight.

"Fool!" she growls. "If you knew who I was, then you'd know not to talk about my past. I am _not _who I was any more. I will never be! And you will learn to pay for that stupid mistake!" Nightmare Moon uses her magic to place a strong magic wall around the six ponies.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy whispers.

"Let us out!" Rainbow Dash demands.

"Nightmare Moon, you will pay!" Twilight shouts, banging against the wall.

"What ever will we do?" Rarity asks, scared.

"I'll kick the wall down!" Applejack says, and tries to kick it. It doesn't work.

"Maybe my party cannon will get us out!" Pinkie Pie tries. The six ponies continue to struggle. Everypony else in the hall has either been frozen or they are hiding. Nightmare Moon laughs loudly.

"Isn't Nightmare Night beautiful?!"

"You're doin' a great job, Princess," Vinyl compliments, smiling evilly. Nightmare Moon flies back over to Moonlit Twister. He hasn't moved an inch.

"Good to see that you're finally obeying your great ruler," she says. "But unfortunately, rules are rules. You are a foolish pony who has chosen to go against traditions, and that has made me very angry... Tell me, Moonlit Twister..."

"Y-Yes?" he asks. _Please let me go free... Please! I'm sorry._

"Do you want to know what it's like to live on the moon?" Nightmare Moon questions. Moonlit Twister's eyes widen. "Because you see, I was sent to the moon for one thousand years simply because I wanted eternal night. Everypony adored Princess Celestia's sun and they all slept through my glorious night. Do you _know _how much work I put into creating such a beautiful sight?! I was sent to the moon all because of my jealousy!" She appears to get worked up over the subject. She draws in a long breath, then exhales, letting her anger go.

"I-"

"Let me finish," Nightmare Moon interrupts. "I was sent to the moon for a very unfair reason... I disobeyed Princess Celestia. Here's the deal. You disobeyed me and Ponyville's traditions, so what's to stop me from sending _you _to the moon?"

"B-But that's not right...!" Moonlit Twister protests, finally being able to find the words to speak.

"And do you think it was right for me to be sent to the moon?!" Nightmare Moon snaps, raising her voice once again. "You do not understand my anger, nor do you understand my pain! Nopony cares that it was unfair of Princess Celestia to send me to the moon, so why should I care about your case?"

"Princess, I'm sorry!" Moonlit Twister tries.

"Sorry does not fix a thing!" Nightmare Moon shouts. "I am done here. Enjoy your stay, you pathetic, disobeying pony." Nightmare Moon's eyes begin to glow with white light and her horn also glows.

"NO!" shout his four friends. They cover their eyes. The six mares cover their eyes. Everypony else can only watch in horror.

_**With a royal farewell and an animate spell, you won't have long to prepare.**_

**...**

_**Okay, and that's me done with my Nightmare Night story! Alright, before you say anything, I know it's only April when this is published. But... You can save it for Nightmare Night, right? I've been obsessed with the song that I've based this story off, and I recently created some new OCs for another story I was planning t do. I was originally going to have the mane six as the cast in this story, but I created my OCs and I changed my mind. I'm sorry if OCs annoy you or if you don't like them, but hey... You don't have to read it if they bug you so much. Also if you're wondering why my OCs know some of the mane six, it'll be explained in my main story with them in. This is only a oneshot and doesn't affect any future/past events. In other words, this isn't related to my main story that I'll be creating. It's confusing. :P Anyway, I just wanted to practice writing these kinds of stories to see how well I coped with the style. I think I did okay, but if I should improve anything, let me know! One final thing: Did you catch the reference to the song in my story? :D**_

_**Signing off, Elli**_


End file.
